Para quebrar a Rotina
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Seu namorado não anda agindo normalmente?Tudo bem.Acha que está sendo traído?Tudo bem. Para toda essa incerteza existe uma solução!Então antes de quebrar o pau com o seu namorado ou de fazer acusações injustas...Entre em contato com o detetive Asterion


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Ok?

**Sinopse:** Seu namorado não anda agindo normalmente? Tudo bem. Acha que está sendo traído? Tudo bem. Para toda essa incerteza existe uma solução! Então antes de quebrar o pau com o seu namorado ou de fazer acusações injustas... Entre em contato com o detetive Asterion!

**Para quebrar a rotina**

**- by Sini**

_Eu poderia dizer que era apenas mais um dia comum numa vida comum, entretanto, por mais que eu ache minha vida comum, ela não é e muito menos a série de fatos que decorreriam daquele dia..._

_Deixem que eu me apresente melhor, eu sou Asterion, detetive. Não pense que é como nos desenhos, novelas, seriados e filmes. Bem... Tem alguma coisa lá, mas não é nada parecido com 007._

_Eu venho de uma família de militares, advogados (por favor, acrescente um etc na área de direito) e jornalistas. A única pessoa da minha família que não se enquadra muito nisso – ou seja, não fez nenhum dos cursos referentes ou trabalha na área - é minha mãe. Ela é médica, mas... Adivinhem onde ela trabalha..._

_Se você pensou no Hospital Militar, acertou. Foi lá que ela conheceu meu pai, o atual segundo tenente. E, tirando minha mãe, agora quem não se encaixa – muito – na família, sou eu._

_Costumo me limitar a trabalhar com espionagem industrial, vazamento de informações... Coisas assim! Só que, quando enjôo disso, gosto de pegar alguns casos que envolvem relações extraconjugais. Uma espécie de férias da rotina e, acreditem às vezes você encontra_ _cada coisa que se surpreende com a imaginação da criatura!!_

_Então, se conclui que eu também não estou de acordo com minha família, certo? Errado! De qualquer forma, quando estou trabalhando, todos dizem que eu ajo de uma forma praticamente militar e... Eu fiz jornalismo! Apenas não segui nenhuma das duas áreas, apesar de viver em contato com elas. Meu trabalho exige diversos contatos!_

_Mas, voltando ao assunto, eu estava pensando em tirar umas férias da rotina, pegar um desses casos naquele dia quando... _

_Eu juro que era uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi!! Alta, loira, olhos azuis!! Como o dia estava um pouco frio, ela usava uma jaqueta e uma malha de gola alta (infelizmente! Isso atrapalhava uma análise melhor de... Conteúdo na área superior do corpo! Apenas se percebia que ela definitivamente não tinha passado pela mesa de um cirurgião especializado em próteses, se é que me entendem...), uma calça jeans de corte reto (mas que felizmente era um pouco justa no quadril e coxas!). E o rosto!! Ah!! Esse era praticamente perfeito! Os únicos defeitos que encontrei foram as mãos serem um pouco grandes – e não muito delicadas, as unhas eram curtas e sem esmalte – e como já comentei a área do busto era praticamente reta._

'- Bom dia! – _ela cumprimentou e eu juro que nessa hora quase cuspi fora o café que eu tinha acabado de levar a boca! Por mais delicado que tenha soado a voz, ainda era um tanto "grossa" demais para uma mulher_ – eu poderia falar com o detetive Asterion? –_ definitivamente é um homem, ou deveria ser..._'

'- Sou eu senhor... senhori..- _merda!!! Senhor ou Senhorita? Fui salvo no ultimo segundo por ele... Er... Ela?._'

'- Misty, por favor! – _"ele" falou delicadamente, os lábios se curvando num sorriso, aliás... Eu comentei que o tal Misty estava usando batom rosa?_'

'- Então me chame de Asterion – _e "ela" se limitou a assentir, uma linda e longa mecha de cabelo caiu em sua face e "ela" ajeitou de forma graciosa. Sim, eu sei que é um homem, mas ainda assim não posso negar que se parece muito mais com uma mulher e... Acreditem o cabelo do Misty consegue ser muito mais bem tratado e brilhante que o da minha tia, jornalista, redatora-chefe da coluna da área fofocas, maledicências e peruagens! Então acreditem isso era um feito! Minha tia passa metade da semana dela no salão, ela e as jornalistas dela, afinal, de onde tirariam tanta fofoca? _– Mas me diga, qual é o problema que a trás aqui? –_ definitivamente o A fica melhor!_'

'- É que o meu amorzinho anda tão estranho! Fica desviando o assunto da conversa, desmarca encontros, chega atrasado, fica fazendo horas e horas extras! – _Nota: é sempre a mesma coisa! A mesma ladainha! Ao menos uma vez poderiam mudar o texto. O traído ou a traída sempre fala a mesma coisa! Melhor, quase a mesma coisa!_'

'- Além desses indícios, tem algo que realmente o leve a acreditar em traição? – _é minha obrigação perguntar! É cada paranóico e paranóica que aparece que não dá para se fazer idéia, apesar de que é o primeiro caso de um... Meio termo!_'

'- Sim! Sim! – _como é possível que aquela... Coisa desse um sorrisinho e batesse palminhas saltitantes diante dessa situação? –_ Eu tenho quase certeza! _– e são esses "quases" que matam a minha profissão! Ou seria melhor dizer que alimentam? -_ Um amigo disse que o viu conversando com uma loira... –_ amigo? Sei!!! E conversando... Isso complica, não poderia ter dito se agarrando de vez? Conversas podem ter vários caminhos, varias interpretações..._'

'- OK! Eu costumo trabalhar da seguinte maneira nesses casos: inicialmente eu vou apenas segui-lo. Eu gostaria que você me passasse depois com mais calma a rotina dele e sempre que ele der alguma desculpa me mantenha informado. Quero ver o que é verdade e o que não é! Depois se não tiver maior confirmação e dados necessários eu irei ter de me infiltrar e colocar alguns microfones, grampos e câmeras. _- peguei um cartão e estendi a ele, além do endereço e do telefone no escritório continha apenas o meu celular para eventual contato e o e-mail para que ele me mandasse os dados, que eu sairia logo para almoçar com meu primo Legolas (1), ele havia me ligado pouco antes, queria que eu levantasse a ficha de alguém para ele. Ele é um dos melhores criminalistas que conheço e tem uma mira que o tornaria um atirador de primeira no exercito ou um dos melhores atiradores de facas no mundo se resolvesse ir para o circo. Entretanto ele se contenta em praticar arco e flecha durante sua folga, eu sei que é pretensão, mas acho que ele poderia ter se tornado um grande esportista_... - eu tenho um almoço marcado para logo e não poderei pegar todos os dados sobre o seu namorado agora, então poderia fazer o favor de me passar por e-mail depois? Aliás, como é o nome dele?'

'- Tudo bem eu passo mas... Em todo caso, o meu cartão – _ele tirou algo rosa da bolsa dele. Se ela não fosse ele e já não estivesse comprometida... Não entendam mal, por causa do excesso e trabalho faz quase um semestre que estou sozinho. E como eu disse se não fosse meio a meio... –_ Ah!! O nome é Argol, e o meu amorzinho não é o meu amorzinho propriamente dito, é na verdade o amor da minha irmã, Shina, mas eu me acostumei a chamá-lo assim. E para o bem dele é bom que minha suspeita esteja errada, pois se não eu mato ele! Não melhor! Eu conto para minha irmãzinha linda e daí ele vai preferir ter sido picado por uma cobra venenosa e morrido de uma vez!! Apesar de todo esse rolo, eu gosto do meu cunhado e realmente espero estar errada! '

_Eu juro que nessa hora eu me assustei! Então ele veio até mim para defender a irmã ou salvar o tal Argol??? Não sei o que pensar, mas... Se aquele cara tem amor à vida ele não deve estar fazendo nada de errado! Pois o sorriso sinistro que tomou conta daquela bela face foi surpreendente!! Então imagino como deve ser a tal irmãzinha!! Uma mulher alta, loira, musculosa e geniosa? Provavelmente como Hipólita?_

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

_Quando, após o almoço, chequei o meu e-mail o Misty tinha me enviado praticamente uma ficha completa do cara! Será que realmente ele é um florista? Ali devem estar contidas informações que nem um agente treinado da Interpol conseguiria arrancar numa investigação ou interrogatório! Aliás! Talvez nem o Batman (2) conseguisse!!_

_Por mais que digamos que nossa vida é um livro aberto, sempre existem uns segredinhos que nunca contamos. E foi a primeira vez que eu encontro um relato de admissão masculina! Podem estar pensando, como assim?_

_Bem, é a primeira vez na vida que posso dizer que encontrei um HOMEM admitindo que foi virgem até os 21 anos de idade, mesmo tendo namorado dos 16 aos 20 com uma mulher 4 anos mais velha – e sabe-se lá como o Misty ainda conseguiu uma foto dos dois quando namoravam, uma ruiva de cabelo liso curto com um corpo... Uma coisa a dizer... O cara é forte! Porque pra resistir uma tentação daquelas... Quatro anos!!_

_Não! E tem mais! – eu ainda me espanto quando lembro desse cara – o cara ainda relata que só dormiu com duas outras mulheres antes da tal Shina... Será que vale citar que ele recentemente completou 31 anos? E que o máximo de tempo que ele chegou a namorar alguém antes da atual – e da ruiva – foi 1 ano e 9 meses?_

_Bem isso são pontos favoráveis para ele. Mostra que ele é bastante sincero e não tem medo de contar alguns fatos de sua vida. Agora gostaria de o ver admitindo isso numa roda de bar em vez de para o "irmão" da sua atual namorada. Aliás, quase dois anos e meio de namoro! Irão completar isso no dia dos namorados._

_Eu deixei a entender algum momento que o Misty exagerou nas informações? Se não... Alguma dúvida?_

0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

_Faz exatamente duas semanas e quatro dias que vigio esse cara e ele não faz outra coisa a não ser trabalhar feito um condenado, saindo do trabalho indo para casa ou para casa da namorada._

_Aliás... Retiro parcialmente o que disse sobre a Shina ela é tão linda quanto a... O... Escolham irmão ou irmã, não vai dar muita diferença mesmo! Mas então... O que tem de linda tem mais que o triplo de geniosa! Alguém já leu A Megera Domada (3)? É por aí!_

_Mas então foi na terça-feira que finalmente aconteceu. Como sempre logo após as ligações de horas-extras e complicações no trabalho do Argol, o Misty me ligava. E sempre o cara ficava fazendo hora-extra, ia pra casa, ficava no computador (ele trabalha numa empresa de desenvolvimento de programas de computador), então não era nada demais. Eu estava quase desistindo quando ele saiu de casa!_

_E foi aí que eu me vi numa situação não muito boa..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Imagine o inferno para um homofóbico. Imaginou? Então... Eu fui para ali! Sem preconceito algum da minha parte é claro!_

_O lugar estava lotado! Era quente com uma iluminação parcial que imitava um estilo medieval dando a impressão de ser a tochas e velas, uma fumaça com cheiro de tutti-frutti saindo por vários pontos deixando ainda mais complicado enxergar algo. Isso você notava quando entrava, mas... Depois de uma observação mais atenta, não era apenas isso..._

_O ambiente era decorado em vermelho, vinho e dourado, com dois andares. Na realidade era algo como um térreo e o outro tinha apenas largas passarelas nas laterais – algo em torno dos 5 metros de largura - ligados a uma grande área circular no centro, tudo com cercas de metal ao redor para garantir a segurança – elas tinham mais ou menos 1,20 m. completamente decoradas em dourado e as pontes de ligação tinham 2 metros de largura – que davam um ar bastante diferente. As pontes de acesso para a área central formavam um "x" pois partiam das diagonais._

_No térreo ficava um palco onde aconteciam várias apresentações de dançarinas e dançarinos (Afinal, ali era um lugar para todos os gostos!!) ao som dos rit's que o dj ou banda, estes no andar superior, onde ficavam também aquele sistema de luzes piscantes que te dão a impressão que tudo ocorre em câmera lenta e para quem prefere luzes coloridas ou luz negra estas ficavam se alternando no primeiro. Pistas de dança nos dois andares, caixas de som ao máximo, mesinhas próximas aos bares para você descansar um pouco e apreciar o show no palco (no andar do dj existia um telão para que as pessoas pudessem acompanhar tudo)._

_Não pensem que o andar superior, onde por acaso eu me encontrava assis.. Digo, vigiando o suspeito, era 'solto', na realidade existiam colunas no estilo jônico (4) recobertas por tecidos vermelhos. _

_Decididamente quem decorou isso aqui era uma mulher de tpm com raiva da sua hemorragia mensal que resolveu que todos os homens –normais, como eu, é claro - deveriam ter que aturar isso por causa de um dos pequenos detalhes que nos diferencia. Mas, como ela é uma mulher e mulheres são dadas a frescuras, ela colocou boas doses de dourado!_

_Mas enfim, assim é a boate 'O Santuário'... Alguns dias por semana dedicada exclusivamente ao publico purpurinado da sociedade – esse detalhe, logicamente, eu descobri no outro dia numa pesquisa feita na internet e vasculhando o site do local._

_Então, voltando ao assunto em pauta. Segui o homem até aquele local sem imaginar as coisas que veria ali. Para disfarçar eu fui para a parte superior do local, peguei uma mesa próxima a cerca de proteção, assim poderia ver ele se locomovendo no de baixo, apesar de que ele chegou e se dirigiu para o balcão de lá e sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou... Ficou... Ficou e... Ficou então eu pedi uma bebida para esperar enquanto o vigiava e via se ele iria pensar em fazer algo. Simplesmente tedioso!_

_Depois de algum tempo, num dos show com dançarinos ao som de I Will Survive – Gloria Gaynor, no melhor estilo Priscila, a rainha do deserto. Em que houve uma chuva de papel picado laminado dourado desde o teto por uns 2 minutos. Algo finalmente aconteceu!_

_Uma moça loira se aproximou dele para conversarem e ao que parecia, Argol estava esperando! Infelizmente não foi a única coisa que aconteceu... Encontrei um amigo, melhor, ele me encontrou. Dio, o maior fofoqueiro que alguém pode imaginar. Lembram da minha tia que eu comentei? Pois bem, digamos que se ela conhecesse o Dio viraria sua fã n°1!!_

'- Asterion?!? CARA!! É você mesmo!! Quanto tempo!! - _ e por mim ele poderia ser maior!!_ – Como você vai? _– bem, obrigado que tal sumir daqui?'_

'- Bem e você? Sumiu!! – _com tantas pessoas para encontrar, porque justo o cara mais fofoqueiro que o curso de jornalismo foi capaz de ver?'_

'- To bem!! Mas... Que tá fazendo aqui? – _nisso sem querer eu dei uma olhada para a direção do Argol e vi que ele ainda estava falando com a loira e... Que loira!!!_ – Hum... Entendi!! _– por qual motivo será que eu não gostei desse 'Entedi'?_'

'- Como? Não! – _tentei negar –_ Eu só...'

'- Não, tudo bem mesmo cara! Eu não tenho problemas quanto a sua opção!'

'- NÃO! NÃO É ISSO!'

'- Pode ficar tranqüilo eu não vou te julgar apenas pelas opções que você faz!!'

'- NÃO É ISSO DIO! EU SÓ...'

'- Entendo... Não precisa negar! Fica tranqüilo que eu não vou falar nada para a sua família!!'

'- MAS... DIO, EU... – _caramba! Ele só me interrompe e não me deixa falar! Alias... – _O que você faz aqui, Dio?? – _eu não preciso me explicar! Ele é que tem! Hunft!_'

'- Minha irmã! – _hã?_ – Não sei se você sabe, mas a Saori arranjou um namorado, um idiota, retardado, imbecil _– não sei se você notou, mas isso também pode ser usado para a sua designação! – _um tal de Seiya! E eles acharam que poderiam fugir para namorara aqui, sem a MINHA SUPERVISÃO!! HUNFT!! Quem eles pensam que são? Acham que uma noite gls iria me espantar? Mas... eu ainda pego eles!!'

_Ok, esse idiota descobriu que a irmã arranjou uma cópia sua mais nova e ele está reclamando? Olha só o exemplo que teve em casa!!_

'- Mas fique tranqüilo Asterion!!! Eu não deixarei que sua família saiba que você estava aqui!!'

_Eu fui interrompido da minha linha de pensamentos com aquele comentário! Droga! Eu não consegui me explicar e ainda contra-ataquei o que só reforça a tese dele! E ainda por cima é o maior língua solta que eu conheço e... Eu tenho que me explicar ou então em menos de 48 horas toda a cidade estará sabendo!_

'- Dio... Não é o que...'

'- Ali está ela! Até mais ASterion!! – _e ele saiu correndo atrás da irmã dele que estava no andar de baixo.'_

'- Espera aí Dio! Eu tenho que... Droga!'

_Infelizmente não quero nem ver o que irá sobrar da minha reputação amanhã, pois o Dio não apenas passa adianta, mas... quando apssa multiplica a historia algumas dezenas de vezes!_

_Apenas reparei num detalhe, o Diohavia apontado a irmã dele e devido a luz negra a roupa branca brilha e ela estava com um vestido branco. Eu nunca vi a Saori com outra coisa que não fosse um vestido branco!!_

_Agora... Onde está o meu casal de amantes? Bem... Ao menos são bem discretos porque ainda estão no balcão do bar conversando seriamente!!_

_Decido que é hora de tentar me aproximar deles! Com isso desço até o outro bar. A loira era linda! Felizmente aquela área não tinha tanta fumaça, pois só a luz fraca já atrapalha!_

_O cabelo dela é longo, brilhante e parece ser tão macio – eu já comentei que tenho uma certa paixão por cabelos longos? Então, não nego que fiquei alguns minutos, hipnotizado, observando aquela cascata dourada se mexer não muito distante de mim com uma tremenda vontade de poder deslizar minha mão ali!-. Calça jeans justa – e como ela está de costa pra mim dava quase para ter uma visão interessante, pena que estava sentada também!-. Magra, sem muito seio... Eu já vi isso antes... Mãos e braços não posso ver direito, mesmo daqui pó causa da iluminação. Ela se vira de relance..._

_UAU!!! Que rosto! Parece mais uma boneca de porcelana!! Pele branquinha, branquinha... E os olhos azuis! Eu nunca vi olhos tão azuis!! E aquela pinta embaixo do olho? É tudo que mamãe sempre pensou para cunhada... Ou que minha irmã tentar ser!_

_Só é estranho ela estar com uma camiseta e tênis. Mas bem... Pode ser que seja uma infelicidade e ela seja como Misty, digo, homossexual. Uma mulher macho, que pena! Acho que mamãe não gostaria então de tê-la como cunhada, não da parte da minha irmãzinha! E eu acredito que a June também concorda com a mamãe!_

Melhor deixar de divagar e me concentrar no conteúdo da conversa! Que pelo visto está quase acabando!!

'- Então... Você me encontra semana que vem na loja? _– por causa do som não posso definir bem a voz, mas ainda bem que estou em dia com a leitura labial!_'

'- Claro, Afrodite! Irei lá! Só vou ter que me livrar da minha namorada, mas é simples!'

_Ok! O nome dela é Afrodite! Combina! Com certeza combina! Bem... Tem ou trabalha numa loja, agora resta saber de quê e onde! Só que... Esse nome... Não me é estranho!_

_Vejo Argol se afastar, isso não é importante agora. Necessito é de mais informações sobre ela! E ainda bem que algumas vezes a sorte ajuda!_

'- DIIII!! – uma mulher morena de olhos verdes se aproxima da loira.'

'- Sara! Como você esta linda!!'

'- Obrigada! E como vão as coisas?'

'- Bem... E aqui?'

'- Tranqüilas! Graças aos céus!! Mas o que ta fazendo aqui?'

'- Vim em encontrar com uma pessoa apenas! E já estou indo! Já é quase 1:30 h. Era para ter vindo mais cedo mas o trabalho me prendeu! E estou que só quero minha cama!'

'- Entendo! Mas quando for vir de novo me avisa viu? Tchauzinho!!'

'- Tchauzinho!'

_A Afrodite saiu do bar, provavelmente indo embora, então nada melhor do que me aproximar agora da tal Sara!_

'- Com licença...'

'- Sim? Em que posso ajudar?'

'- Eu gostaria de saber umas coisas sobre a pessoa que você estava conversando agora.'

'- Di?? Claro! Sente-se aqui comigo!'

'- Vocês se conhecem faz tempo?'

'- Claro!! Fomos vizinhos!!'

'- Entendo...Bem... é que eu gostaria de saber onde é a loja...'

'- Entendi!! Você está querendo um presente do para o dia dos namorados, né?'

_É incrível a capacidade das pessoas de colocarem as palavras na sua boca!_

'- É sim! Será que lá tem...'

'- Com certeza! Tenho a mais absoluta certeza que vai encontrar lá! Eu e algumas amigas sempre vamos lá! É uma tortura sair de lá sem comprar algo!!'

'- Você poderia me dar o endereço?'

'- Claro!! É facílimo de você achar!!'

_Intromissões e conclusões apressadas, definitivamente podem ser úteis em alguns casos!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Era horário de almoço quando decidi que iria a loja, que segundo Sara falara era da própria Afrodite... E eu juro que esse nome não me é desconhecido!!!_

_UAU!!! Agora lembrei! No aniversário de minha mãe, eu, meus outros dois irmãos e June – minha irmãzinha, o orgulho de papai (a única entre nós 4 que seguiu a carreira militar... Ela dá aulas na academia militar para cadetes e treinamentos específicos em defesas, ataques e contra-ataques. Mas isso não nos impede de sermos 3 irmãos ciumentos e protetores!) -, compramos um broche em forma de rosa al, é claro que nós, homens, deixamos tudo por conta de nossa irmãzinha caçula que escolheu o presente, apenas assinamos um chequei. De ouro branco com rubis! É claro que a June fez questão de ressaltar que as jóias dali eram a sensações do momento e que Dite produzia diversas peças usando flores, especialmente rosas, como tema._

_Ali estava ela, Joalheria Pétala Dourada e dentro da loja – um local de aparência limpa, clara, chique... Simples e elegante eu diria -, atrás do balcão de vidro com armação dourada, Afrodite, com uma camisa branca de manga longa em que estavam as iniciais da loja – PD – bordadas de maneira discreta do lado direito do peito e calça social na mesma cor. _

_Nada de lápis de olho ou rimel marrom, aliás, se tivesse rimel naqueles olhos apenas incolor (segundo minha irmã, loiras naturais não podem usar o preto, não no dia-a-dia fica muito escuro e... falsificado! Pode parecer estranho que eu preste atenção nisso, mas... Mulheres costumam prestar atenção no que outras mulheres usam e quando você entra num caso de investigação isso ajuda a descrever a pessoa. Fora que a June é loira e quase me espancou – ela tentou - quando tinha 14 anos, pois o rimel dela tinha acabado e ela me mandou comprar e eu comprei qualquer um... no caso o preto!), isso era um ponto que diferenciava Afrodite do Misty, tabem sem batom, brilho ou gloss. Na verdade se alguém trocasse as cabeças e colocasse ali uma de homem..._

_PQP! Agora eu percebo... E tenho apenas uma coisa a dizer: Se enganar uma vez ainda vá, mas duas??? Quem sabe quando pode ser a terceira! Vai que é atrasado???_

_Definitivamente meu "faro" não anda bem regulado..._

_Enfim, depois dessa no dia perdi todo meu espírito!! Mas como vento não paga conta, eu tenho que trabalhar! Entrei de vez na maldita loja. – Alguém percebeu que meu humor foi parar nos quintos do inferno?-_

'- Com licença, eu poderia falar com Afrodite?'

'- É ele. Em que eu posso ajudá-lo senhor? –_ acredito que é melhor respirar fundo e me acalmar um pouco, o homem pareceu estranhar minha entonação de voz. Ninguém tem culpa se meu privilegiado sentido de caça está falho.'_

'- O você poderia me dizer se conhece um homem chamado Argol?'

'- Argol... Argol... Já ouvi, mas assim..._-saquei uma foto do bolso e entreguei a ele._'

'- Por acaso você estava se encontrando com ele esta noite e marcou um novo encontro. _– os olhos dele pareceram saltar em reconhecimento._'

'- Conheço. Veio há algum tempo aqui. Sente-se, por favor _– ele indicou uma cadeira e eu me sentei, pelo visto seria longo –_ Água? Café? Chá?'

'- Água. _– respondi vendo-o caminhar para buscar e continuando a falar.'_

'- Por qual motivo está atrás dele? É alguém perigoso?'

'- Eu sou detetive, senhor. O irmão da namorada dele está suspeitando que ele esteja colocando um belo par de chifres nela. '

'- Hum... Isso eu não sei, mas ele é um grande romântico –_ ele me respondeu enquanto voltava com uma bandeja com uma garrafa de água mineral.'_

'- Como assim?'

'- A maioria das pessoas não sabe, mas eu não apenas vendo jóias aqui. Muitas delas sou eu quem faço, sou um designer e se estou agora na loja é porque é horário de almoço das minhas funcionárias. Entretanto, esse homem, Argol, veio aqui com referencias de um amigo meu, na verdade meu afilhado, Shun. Ele queria que eu desenhasse uma jóia especialmente para a namorada. Presente do dia dos namorados.'

'- Entendo... E poderia me dizer que jóia seria? É que ainda tem algumas coisas que não estão encaixando na história.'

'- Olha... Espero que esteja com tempo disponível, pois é algo incrível e se minha noiva ouvir estarei em maus lençóis!'

_Quase engasgo! Aquele... Homem então era realmente homem? Decididamente conclusões precipitadas são um engano da natureza! Eu tinha acabado de colocá-lo junto da Misty!_

_Após um longo tempo, me contando tudo em detalhes consegui juntar as peças. Era algo simples, muito simples na verdade. E meu caso se encerrava ali._

_Pouco antes do momento em que sai, chegou a namorada do Afrodite, uma linda morena(5). Isso apenas me mostrou que era hora de me retirar, coisa que fiz em 15 minutos indo para a praça de alimentação e ligando para o Misty._

0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

'- E então? – _perguntou apressada enquanto se sentava na minha frente, erguendo os óculos escuros que usava o que me fez notar o esmalte rosa escuro. Impressão minha ou a bicha tava ainda mais... Fresca e rosa que da outra vez?? Não digo só por causa do esmalte, mas também pelas roupas. Discretíssimas, mas davam à impressão de ser uma mulher. Sandália de salto alto, blusinha de manga comprida de crepe rosa clarinha e uma calça jeans com bordado em fita também rosa. Ainda bem que é discreta! E eu falo sério!Não parece ser aquelas loucas ou travestis. Pra minha sorte! _– Sorte que hoje a ajudante da loja não faltou!! Mas então, temos novidades? –_sorriu festivo._'

'- Acredito que... Caso resolvido.'

'- Ótimo e então? _– ele parecia bastante ansioso com o que eu iria falar, entretanto alguém não estava muito longe._

'- Devido a atual circunstância eu acho melhor você falar com seu cunhado... '

'- COMO ASSIM? – Misty gritou, então percebendo que chamara a atenção das pessoas em volta, voltou a baixar o tom – o que você quer dizer com isso?'

'- Sua irmã está vindo – _sorri indicando com a cabeça_ – sugiro que fale com ele sobre o presente que ele vai encomendar na Pétalas douradas.'

'- COMO???? _– gritou novamente assustado, ao ver... Reconhecera a loja..._ – EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!'

'- Maninho? – _surgiu uma nova voz, Shina –_ Namorado novo? –_ agora quem quer gritar COMO sou eu!'_

'- Não, senhorita. Com licença, depois do meu escritório que eu mando o relatório completo para você, Misty._ - e procurando uma desculpa qualquer, fingi olhar o relógio _– eu tenho um outro compromisso agora, com licença.'

'- Que relatório, mano?'

'- Um sobre o caso que eu estava investigando, senhorita. _– falei e sai o mais rápido possível... Eu juro que não resisti... e a coisa ali iria esquentar agora!!'_

'- Caso? Que caso, Misty?'

'- Nada não mana! Era só para ver umas coisinhas...'

'- Que coisinhas?'

'- Nada.'

'- Misty...'

'- Tá!! Eu pedi para que ele vigiasse o Argol, satisfeita?'

'- COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO???'

'- Shi... Calma... Calma aí...'

_E essas foram as ultimas palavras que ouvi aquele dia do Misty... O resto foram gemidos de dor! Depois, tranquilamente, eu digitei e enviei o que havia descoberto._

_Argol tinha ido para O Santuário encontrar-se com Afrodite para conversarem sobre os desenhos, pois o outro encontro tinha sido bastante breve já que a namorada, Shina, trabalhava numa loja de roupas próxima do shopping. Na semana seguinte iria para a joalheira apenas escolher o desenho do anel de noivado que seria feito para a namorada. Segundo os planos já traçados dele, na semana anterior aos seis meses de namoro ele a pediria em casamento e 'combinariam' de ir escolher um anel e os detalhes da festa de noivado. Entretanto ele montaria a festa para o dia dos namorados e seria uma surpresa, juntamente com o anel._

_Simples, não? E era por esses motivos que ele vinha se esquivando de entrar em detalhes sobre porque não poderia ir aos encontros, quais eram os tão falados assuntos extras no trabalho e a montanha de horas extras._

_Ah... Sim... Sugeri que o Misty não deixasse a irmã ver o e-mail, lógico, para não estragar a surpresa e já que sou homem e solidário – em partes - a causa, também falei que era bom ele ajudar a encobrir o cunhado. Afinal, nem todo dia que aparecem loucos dispostos a viver o resto da vida com uma fera daquelas..._

_E esse foi apenas mais um caso tranqüilo em minha vida..._

_-_ Uma voz feminina soa distante do quarto onde Asterion digitava –

'- TÊ!!!! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ ESTAR NO SANTUÁRIO NA TERÇA-FEIRA PASSADA?? E O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA CONVERSANDO COM O MISTY LÁ NO REFEITÓRIO NA QUARTA?? MANINHOOOO!!! NÃO ACREDITO!!!'

_Droga!! Agora me lembrei porque não freqüento aquele lugar... Minha irmã trabalha lá, na mesma loja da Shina... PQP!!!_

**...fim...**

(1) Legolas? Por que ele? Simples! Sini gosta dele! Uma das maneiras que eu acho o Orlando Bloom mais lindo é na forma elfica desse loiro!! E foi o primeiro que eu lembrei também (não perguntem o porquê já que eu também não o sei!). Mas pensem pelo lado bom, quem não gostaria de fazer parte dessa família se tivesse que ter o Las como parceiro? . - Sophi – se você chegar a ver isso - desculpa, mas... É a verdade!!!

(2) Batman? SIM!! É que eu lembrei de um episodio de Liga da justiça quando o Super Homem tenta arrancar informações de um ladrão e comenta algo no estilo: 'Como o Batman consegue?' Então a Sini não resistiu e resolveu incluir o homem morcego aí!!

(3) A Megera Domada. Foi escrita por Willian Shakeaspeare. Bem... Para quem não leu é simples para se localizar, lembram de O Cravo e a Rosa – novela das seis da Globo? Com a Adriana Steves no papel de Catarina Batista, A Fera. Bem... Se não, vocês lembram da Shina, amazona de cobra? XD

(4) São três os estilos de colunas: jônica, dórica e coríntia. Então para simplificar, eu vou linkar uma imagem (é uma da Igreja de S. Francisco, segundo a legenda do site) que eu peguei no google de como seria mais ou menos a coluna que imaginei, ok?

http:// i11. albums/ a164/ SinistraNegra/ para 20fics/ colunajonica.jpg

- lembrando... Tem que tirar os espaços XD

(5) essa é pra minha maninha do PB, a meiga da família. Yuki!!! Isso foi decidido aos 45 do segundo tempo!!!!

Como assim Yuki, a meiga? Bem... Somos quatro, duas não muito normais e duas normais, segundo mama Juli. As anormais Petit, a perva e Akane, a louca. Daí as normais Sini (EU), a chantagista e Yuki, a meiga. Para fazer o contrapeso da balança XD

**N/A:** No grito eu consigo terminar essa fic! Desculpa Pingüim pela demora, mas... Foi complicado. O pc não ajudava, a inspiração não veio... Então foi na marra.

Essa foi uma tentativa – para mim- frustrada de comédia. E bem... Foi complicado até nascer a idéia, então escrever...

A inspiração inicial agradeçam a Akane. Após um comentário a minha mente começou a trabalhar... daí... eu e ela no msn, o negocio desandou... Pena que não desandou também na hora de escrever ¬¬'

Mas é isso... Espero que você curta, iza, e mesmo que eu não tenha gostado tanto, especialmente do final que eu achei meio fraco – sini é sincera – eu gostei do que escrevi...

Até!!!

Sini


End file.
